What A Wonderful World
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. In a world where demons and angels own humans, the angel Castiel finds himself in a heap of trouble when he is given his first human slave. He struggles with being a master, and finds himself crossing the one line he knows not to cross. Please R&R!


**Summary:** AU. In a world where demons and angels own humans, the angel Castiel finds himself in a heap of trouble when he is given his first human slave. He struggles with being a master, and finds himself crossing the one line he knows not to cross. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **OMG I'm so sorry for not updating in four days! I've been so busy at work, I've had no writing time! Anyway, for Christmas Eve, here is a new, slightly dark fic. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the support with all my other work! Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>What A Wonderful World<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Castiel, you will do well." Zachariah said as he took his younger brother Castiel to the slave market, "Feed her, clothe her, bathe her, yes. But that is all. You only provide her with her basic needs. She'll fulfill all of yours."

He grinned at his brother who smiled back uncertainly, feeling nervous about the girl he would choose to be his slave. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He didn't want to make anyone his slave, and he certainly didn't want to treat his slave the way Zachariah treated his. The woman he had as a slave, Joanna Harvelle, was subjected to voilence, abuse and a lot of it was of a sexual nature. That poor girl had a harsh life.

"Good luck." Zachariah said as they arrived at the market, patting his brother on the shoulder and heading away.

The market was an open street, and he found as he got there that there was a section for the angels and a section for the demons. He saw familiar faces that he'd known for a long time, including the demons Lilith and Crowley who were of such high order that they could have three or four slaves if they chose. Castiel nodded to Crowley who gave him a wink and headed off with another young woman in tow, who looked terrified of him. He shook his head and was met by his brother Joshua who was handing out the slaves to the angels.

"I have the perfect one for you, Castiel." He said, dragging forward a young woman with dark hair and the most striking blue eyes the angel had ever seen.

Her long curls hung by her shoulders, eyes brimming with tears. Her dress was lilac, which from what Zachariah had told him meant that she used to belong to someone else.

"Crowley just got bored of her in the end." Joshua explained, "He just handed her over to us. But she's apparently very tame, very willing and...well...She's beautiful. Look at her."

"What's her name?" Castiel asked, looking to the girl who quickly wiped a tear away that fell down her face.

"Emma." Joshua said, stroking the girl's hair, "Emma Grey. She's twenty-one. Emma, this is your new master. Castiel."

Emma leaned forward and bowed to the angel before her, which sent a rush of guilt through him and he watched Joshua place a sigil collar around the girl's neck tying a long golden rope through it and handing it to Castiel.

"There." He said proudly, "Take her."

Castiel took the rope and pulled Emma to her feet, leading her away from the market before touching her forehead making the two appear in Castiel's home. It's a nicely decorated place. Simple, not much technology, because Castiel was more of a simple angel. He wasn't into high-tech gadgets and such.

"Let me take this off you." Castiel said, turning to touch her.

"You must leave it." Emma whispered, stepping away from him as she clasped her hands before her body, "It's law."

"Emma, I can't leave that on you." The angel told her, "The law doesn't state that. I'm going to leave it on for now, but if after three days I feel I can trust you, I'll remove it."

Emma nodded and Castiel showed her around the house. He showed her to his room where she'd be sharing his bed, and it hit him that he would have to sleep with her that night. The claiming thing that Zachariah had told him about prior to this. Castiel was a virgin, yet his slave wasn't, and this unsettled him. As if sensing this, the human girl touched his arm very quickly before pulling away and whispered softly, nuzzling him.

"Have no fear." She told him, "I assure you, I'll be happy with whatever you give me."

Castiel turned to her and pressed his lips to her forehead, taking her by the wrist and continuing the tour of the house. He had planned a basic human diet for her, three meals a day, all balanced. He planned her bath time, and he'd gotten her all her clothing after following the details on her clothing sizes he'd received in the information he was given on her. He was supposed to use her for sex. That was her purpose was in his home apart from to serve him domestically. As he took her to the bathroom, he gave her the freedom of one shower to herself, which she was granted in her contract with him. He prepared her a lavish meal which she enjoyed, and then he collected her for bed time.

As they stood at the foot of the bed, Castiel removed the collar. Emma knew that this was part of the claiming of her and that it was compulsory. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her melt into him. She held onto him as he deepened the kiss, walking her towards the bed. The human grimaced as he ran a hand into her hair and his arms wound around her, his lips caressing hers gently. She could sense his inexperience, but that didn't matter to her. As long as he looked after her tonight at least, she didn't care.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Thank you, Master... You take care of me."

"Hush," Castiel replied as he stroked her cheek and held her to his body, "I will always take care of you."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
